Milk Power
by Yamiko Kuchiki
Summary: Les effets du lait sur Shizuo ont toujours été étonnant. Mais Izaya ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ça.


Coucou les gens ! Voilà voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Durarara ! Et en plus sur du Shizaya/PAN Bravo Yamiko, tu attaques fort. Bref, j'ai eu cette idée le soir en buvant une tasse de chocolat chaud, j'ai pensé à Shizuo et…voilà, j'ai pondu. Alors évidemment dans ce TS, les persos sont OOC et c'est normal et de toute façon j'arrive jamais à respecter les caractères donc c'est vous qui voyez mais je pense que ça va quand même vous plaire. :D (fais des phrases plus courtes/PAN) J'espère que vous allez bien rigolez devant ce Shizuo et ce Izaya pas du tout crédible. XD Je sais que la trame de l'histoire peut faire penser à une autre fic (dont je ne souviens plus le nom, d'ailleurs), mais non, je n'ai pas copié, l'histoire m'ait venue avant de lire la fic. Sur ce…

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas proprio, et je crois que c'est bien dommage. On se marrerait bien avec moi, non ?/PAN

Rating : M parce que Shizuo et Izaya vont faire des petits~*trollface*

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Tudududu ! Tudududu ! Tudududu ! Tududu-Viouuuuuuuuuuuh-CRATCH !

Izaya n'aimait pas ressemblé à Shizuo. Il n'aimait pas utilisé les mêmes méthodes barbares que lui. Il préférait la finesse, les mouvements graciles qu'effectuait son corps lorsqu'il était face à la bête. Il préférait atteindre l'excellence, et ne pas se faire tirer vers le fond par de bas instincts. Mais là, ce réveil était vraiment trop chiant. Trop de Tudududu le matin le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Pas qu'il éprouvait une certaine haine envers ce pauvre réveil crashé sur le mur, non. C'est juste que la sensation de la couette chaude recouvrant sa frimousse jusqu'au bout de son nez le rendait de coton et le vacarme de ce réveil brisait ce moment magique. Izaya n'était pas flemmard, non. Il aimait juste…le confort de son lit. Après un effort surhumain, il parvint à attraper son portable posé sur sa table de chevet dans le but de checker ses mails, et fit retomber sa tête dans son coussin moelleux en voyant qu'il n'était que 4h30 du matin. Pourquoi une telle heure ? Et puis c'était quoi ce réveil à la con, il sonnait à des heures impossibles ! Avec une certaine lassitude, inhabituelle chez ce dernier, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas se rendormir. Le réveil ayant fait correctement son travail, la fatigue ne le prenait plus. Et maintenant ? Il devait bien lui rester 3 bonnes heures à dormir ! De toute façon, il était réveillé désormais, autant se bouger et faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

A 4h30 du mat', les gens se font encore tabassés dans les rues et les catins font encore leur travail. Les bars et discothèques se vident de zombies. Cependant, Izaya aimait bien la nuit. Elle était son alliée, cachant ses idées tordues derrière une couverture de pénombre. Mais le désavantage la nuit, c'est que, quand il n'avait pas prévu de faire accuser quelconques innocents ou de coucher avec une jeune lycéenne…il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il faut dire qu'à part certains de ses clients qui demandaient d'être actif la nuit, ou encore travailler très tard sur son ordinateur, la plupart du temps, la nuit…il dormait. Bref, tout ça pour dire que cela faisait la quinzième fois qu'il se retournait dans ses draps, de la sueur collée au front. Il réfléchit un instant et une tête blonde apparut alors à lui. Non, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être suicidaire au point d'aller réveiller la bête à cette heure-là. Pourtant, l'énorme sourire qu'il avait sur le visage depuis qu'il avait pensé à Shizuo ne voulait plus quitter sa bouche. Dire qu'il avait peu de temps...5h. Ça ferait l'affaire. Il se leva lentement, prenant son temps pour se laver et s'habiller un minimum. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Shizuo. Pas parce qu'il avait décidé de mourir ou de faire un mauvais coup, quoique le fait de réveiller tous les voisins parce que le blond avait balancé son propre frigo par la fenêtre le tentait quelque peu. Mais là il n'en avait pas envie. Lui-même était encore embrumé à cette heure, les farces ne passaient pas encore dire bonjour à son esprit. Il fallait tout de même qu'il soit sur ses gardes : aller chez Shizuo la nuit dans le but de le réveiller pour une raison INCONNU devrait créer un ouragan de rage et de colère et s'il était encore dans le brouillard à ce moment-là….Ça le ferait pas, VRAIMENT pas. C'est ainsi que, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Izaya décida d'arrêter de réfléchir sur le comment il allait se faire tuer. L'informateur attrapa son éternel manteau, un dernier tour de clé et il prit le chemin d'Ikebukuro. Lavé, habillé, il resplendissait même à 5h du matin. Très fort, cet Izaya. Et une ombre délicate commença à se dessiner dans la nuit.

* * *

Ce qui était bien à Shinjuku ou à Ikebukuro, c'est que même si la nuit était sombre et amenait avec elle son lot de crimes en tout genre, les lumières colorées des quartiers semblaient apaiser tout ça. Cela semblait presque…rassurant. Izaya évitait avec grâce les ivrognes qui tentaient de l'approcher ou les catins qui se pourléchaient les babines à sa vue. Il devait faire vite : aller chez Shizuo à cette heure était suicidaire, mais traîner dans les rues l'était encore plus. Il n'avait pas peur, mais plusieurs fois il lui était arrivé de ne pas faire assez attention et de faire de très, très mauvaises rencontres. C'était très rare, parce qu'Izaya était le meilleur, le magnifique, le puissant !...Mais il fallait faire gaffe. Bizarrement, le fait de pouvoir être chez le monstre le rassurait plus que de rester dehors : au moins avec lui, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Izaya savait qu'il était bizarre, mais là c'était du pur délire, ce qu'il venait de penser. Il ne s'attarda pas sur sa réflexion étrange en voyant l'habitat de l'ex-barman en vue. Il était vraiment con d'avoir eu une telle idée. Malgré tout, il lui semblait tremblé d'anxiété, alors que c'était plutôt d'excitation. Il n'avait pas peur, non non, mais ce n'était quand même pas une bonne idée. Arrivé devant la porte, il se demanda bien comment il allait pouvoir entrer sans réveiller le protozoaire directement. A moins qu'il fût tellement idiot qu'il ne fermait pas sa porte. Il ne put retenir un petit rire à cette pensée. Ce serait bien le monstre, ça. Izaya s'arrêta brutalement dans sa réflexion quand il vit une chose particulièrement chiante : la lumière était ouverte et passait le seuil de la porte. Non, impossible. Il…il ne pouvait pas être réveillé…. Lui qui voulait s'amuser, c'était raté : ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup que de débarquer alors que la bête ne dormait pas. Il se demanda surtout pourquoi cet ours qu'il devinait bon dormeur était levé à une heure aussi matinale. Il devait y avoir un problème. Izaya sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Sa respiration se coupa et une appréhension certaine l'envahit. Putain, putain, putain ! Bouger, et vite ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire massacrer maintenant, pas pour une connerie pareil ! Il fit lentement un pas en arrière, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'entrée. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le blond et Izaya redouta le pire.

* * *

Rien. Pas de réaction. Pas de fracassage de tête contre le mur. Pas de « IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A » résonnant dans un effroyable écho. Izaya avait en face de lui un Shizuo portant seulement une chemise blanche lâche et un caleçon noir, une tasse à la main et tenant le pan de la porte de l'autre. Il avait les yeux rougis pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas (encore) et son regard semblait absent. Aucun signe d'agressivité ne paraissait pointé le bout de son nez. Izaya resta scotché sur place de peur de déclencher un ouragan de fureur. Et il fut cette fois-ci complètement stupéfait de voir Shizuo soupiré et déclaré avec une voix enroué :

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas si tu es là pour m'emmerder ou quoi, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dégage avant que ça finisse mal.

Shizuo rectifia lorsqu'il vit Izaya plisser doucement ses yeux rubis, tout en affichant un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

-Je voulais dire, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire mumuse avec toi. Temps que tu ne me soûles pas…Oh et puis merde, entre maintenant que tu es là.

Dire que l'informateur était sur le cul était un euphémisme. Attendez, stop ! Que ce passait-il avec la bête ?! Pourquoi il le laissait entrer ?! Pour pouvoir le massacrer après, c'est ça ! Non, vu la tête qu'il tirait, il sentait qu'il n'était pas d'attaque. Pas possible… pas possible… le monstre n'avait pas pu dire ça… Malgré ses pensées très confuses et sa matière grise tournant à plein régime, Izaya entra par automatisme pur, ses yeux restant grands ouverts, dû au choc. Le blond referma la porte après lui et lui proposa d'un geste de la main de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois de plus, l'informateur se posa dessus, hypnotisé. Le blond s'assit et le silence régna pendant un long moment. Puis Izaya sortit de sa torpeur et décida de contempler Shizuo, d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il le laissait passer chez lui comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. La vue était perturbante : Shizuo avait les genoux recroquevillé près du torse, sa tête reposant sur ces mêmes genoux, avec dans la main sa tasse de café (semblait-t-il), regardant l'écran noir de la télé devant lui d'un air vague. Et ses yeux rougis lui paraissaient dû à autre chose qu'à la fatigue… Izaya bloquait toujours sur cette attitude : pourquoi diable Shizuo avait l'air si fragile à cet instant ? Il décida de lui poser quelques questions, la curiosité le taraudant. Et puis il pourrait toujours s'amuser après. Il prit le ton doux qu'il prenait pour ses proies habituelles, afin d'éviter la colère du blond, au cas où. Surtout qu'il n'avait étrangement pas envie de teaser méchamment le monstre (qui ne semblait plus en être un, pour l'instant) ce soir.

-Ne, Shizu-chan…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait entrer ?

A l'entente du surnom, l'ex-barman tiqua légèrement. Mais prit néanmoins quelques secondes à le regarder. Izaya n'avait pas l'air très frais lui non plus, et, bien qu'il craignait une pique bien placée de la part de l'informateur, se décida à répondre sincèrement. Il y avait une bonne lampe de chevet à côté, de toutes les manières.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Cela m'a parût normal, sur le coup.

Un peu troublé par la réponse assez inattendue, Izaya continua sur sa lancée.

-Ne*, Shizu-chan, tu…tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Shizuo releva la tête, visiblement assez surpris. L'informateur n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir dit ça. Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre la table basse si Shizuo n'était pas là. Il s'inquiétait pour le monstre, maintenant ? On aura tout vu ! Cependant, ce serait indigne de lui de se retirer maintenant. Il fallait penser que c'était comme un jeu. Il déglutit et continua.

-Oui, je veux dire, ça se voit. T'as l'air fatigué, tu ne réagis pas alors que je me pointe chez toi… Et puis, il y a un truc qui me dérange…Tes yeux rouges, là…

Shizuo, qui jusque-là ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se mit légèrement à trembler. Dès qu'Izaya le vit, l'évidence le frappa, aussi incongrue et impossible soit-elle. Bordel, faite qu'il ne tombe pas juste, ce serait vraiment risible (et gênant, par la même occasion) !

-T'as pleuré, c'est ça.

Seigneur, il l'avait dit. Lui qui était censé être diabolique et crédible en toutes situations, il avait foiré, là. Mais…..Mais Izaya n'est jamaaaaaaaaaaais censé foirer ! Shizuo, visiblement tout aussi surpris que le parleur lui-même, resta un moment silencieux, fronçant les sourcils. Et là, la première chose improbable qui ne se déroulerait que dans une autre dimension arriva.

-Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus de laaaaaaaait….

Izaya n'en revenait pas. Là le blond était la caricature même du « kawaiiiiii! » : toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, tout tremblant, tout rougissant, et le regard fixé sur sa personne, très profond et visiblement sur le point de re-pleurer. C'était….Whouah. Juste…Whouah. Dans ce genre de moment, Izaya ne savait pas pourquoi son cerveau se déconnectait. Le dit-cerveau lui balançait un : « Non mais c'est pas normal tout ça. Moi j'abandonne, j'suis pas fais pour ces conneries ! BZIIIIIIIUUUuuu- », et là il ne réfléchissait plus. Plus du tout. Izaya n'aimait pas être comme Shizuo, mais il y avait des fois, dans ce genre de moment où sa réflexion se faisait la malle, où son instinct primaire reprenait le dessus. Ça n'avait dû arriver que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, ce qui était déjà trop. Et quand la réflexion rentrait de voyage et qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette déconnexion, il avait tendance à vouloir se taper la tête contre n'importe quoi, le mur, la table en verre (bonne idée ça), les coussins du canapé (c'est bien, ça fait pas mal), Namie (oui, lui donner un coup de boule lui semblait une bonne idée). Toujours est-il que dans la situation présente, Izaya étant en mode Shizuo ON, fit donc la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête :

-Tu sais Shizu-chan, je peux toujours allez en achetez au combini du coin, ça ne me dérangerait pas. T'inquiète pas Shizu-chan, le lait va revenir !

Et il accompagna ses paroles d'un petit rire moqueur, tout en frottant doucement le dos du blond. Shizuo, jusque-là emporté par ses émotions pour la première fois pacifique, ne s'étonna même plus de ce que faisait l'asticot. Lui-même était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, alors y avait déjà assez de problème comme ça. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la chaleur émise par la main d'Izaya lui faisait un bien fous. Bon, faut dire qu'après être sorti de ses couvertures pour aller faire un cambriolage laitier dans le frigo, il avait un peu froid, certes. Mais c'était réellement…réconfortant. Dans les moments difficiles où il n'y avait plus de lait, il acceptait tout de tout le monde. Pris d'une envie soudaine et encore un peu fatigué, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prendre Izaya dans ses bras et à se laisser aller à une étreinte. Plus de lait…il n'y avait plus de lait… Il s'en fichait si Izaya se mettait à se moquer de lui, puisqu'il pourrait toujours le buter après-MOUAHAHAH ! Mais le brun ne réagit pas de cette manière, au contraire, lui se laissa emporter par Shizuo et ne se retint pas de plonger sa main délicate dans la chevelure étonnamment soyeuse de l'ex-barman. Qui se mit d'ailleurs à ronronner de plaisir.

Tous les deux, collé l'un à l'autre, profitaient au maximum que l'auteur soit folle pour se câliner. « Oui, c'était le mot », pensait les deux. Alors qu'Izaya se frottait la joue contre le cou de Shizuo, telle un petit chat, Shizuo préférait se faire chatouiller le nez par les mèches noires d'Izaya. La senteur chocolat qui s'en dégageait lui faisait se demander si celui-ci ne prenait pas un tel shampoing. Ils restèrent bien une vingtaine de minutes comme ça, silencieux. Soudain, Shizuo repoussa Izaya et brisa le silence :

-Dis…Tu m'as bien dis que ça te dérangerait pas d'aller me chercher du lait, non ?

-Euh…oui, ça ne me dérange pas, tant que t'arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils !

-YEAAAAAAAAH, du lait de nouveau !

Izaya n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était mis à la porte et qu'un « Merci beaucoup vermine ! Je te revaudrais ça ! Je t'attends, alors dépêche ! » lui fut adressé. Encore sur le choc de claquement de porte et de tous ces évènements, Izaya partit en direction du combini le plus proche. Remarcher et être seul lui fit d'ailleurs reprendre ses esprits et ainsi se plonger dans de tortueuses réflexions…

* * *

Oh yeah ! It's the end of the first chapter ! Ouais, je me mets à parler anglais des fois, ça arrive. Donc voilà pour ce chap, et dans le prochain…le lemon ! Oui, je voulais faire le lemon dans le premier chap et donc faire un One-Shot mais j'ai décidé que faire un Two-Shot étalonnerait plus le récit (s'il y a un récit là-dedans/PAN) Docn voilàààààà ! J'espère que le premier vous a plu, et qu'on se revoit bien dans le deuxième !

Bisoux d'une Yaoiste, Yamiko Kuchiki.


End file.
